Totally Different Guy
by mangeline
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS NOW UP- Some weird changes have happened to the loft dynamic, and yes of course it's because of the coveted kiss, but not why you may think.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of buzzing, at first I reached for my phone hoping to silence the caller who was waking me, but it wasn't my phone, it was a vacuum humming in the somewhat silent loft. I looked at the clock and realized it was past noon, Schmidt and Winston were at work, so who was vacuuming this god damn early..?

I forgot all about this debacle as I recalled the events of what happened late last night before I closed the door to my bedroom.

I can't believe I did that, what had gotten into me?! I had never had such guts, and there I go deciding on my own that this was the way to prove my manhood. That I'm not a 'fluffer', I'm a man.

I slipped out of my bed... wait this wasn't my bed, since when did my sheets have pink and blue birds all over them, maybe Jess had taken it upon herself to tidy up my room? But wait, as I looked up I was in fact in Jess's bedroom.

Oh my god.

Was I that drunk that I had.. sex .. with Jessica Day- and didn't remember it? No way, Doctor Sam was in this bed last night, not me!

I looked around and couldn't deny where I was, but had no memory of ever entering a room other than mine. But as I went to itch my head in frustration and confusion I wasn't met with my usual messy frock, I was met with long soft curls.

I rushed over to Jessica's mirror and almost threw up, this was the most drunk fucked up Jess dream I have ever had, I thought.

Like I said sleeping Nick is a totally different guy, and he usually dreams about dream Jess as someone totally different than herself, in some form of undress.

Or about zombies.

But this was definitely a Jess dream, a very weird one at that, sleeping Nick had never dreamed of being her...

Through the strangeness I found the time to take advantage of the situation I was put in, mocking the know-it-all attitude Jess always claimed she didn't have, taking a look a the goods, messing up her pristine room, using her voice to gush about how dreamy I am, you know the usual stuff.

After finally getting bored of all of my shenanigans, I heard a shill scream followed by a loud manly "NIIIIIICK."

As the door flung open I was met with my face, and I mean my man face, not the one I was currently sporting in this dream.

"Jesus what did I drink last night."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is serious, stop joking around!" screeched Jess from my mouth, upper lip not shaven. "This had nothing to do with us drinking last night during True American, we switched bodies! I woke up in your cave that you call a room, Nicolas! Do you know how frightening that was? I may never be able to sleep in the dark ever again! Seriously how do you sleep in there?"

I couldn't help but laugh, seriously this is the weirdest dream I've ever had, but it seemed more complicated than the usual hormone driven ones Sleeping Nick likes to have, which makes Awake Nick have awkward and terrible mornings with his morning-lover roommate.

That's usually why he slept so late, other than working late at the bar, he couldn't stand seeing such an innocent face after having such dirty dreams, it was like being attracted to your best friend's younger sister, just not right.

I shook the thoughts out of my head as I imagined Jess as a cute little sister. This may be a dream, but let's at least keep it on track, Jesus.

"Oh Jessica this is just like you, trying to be a know-it-all, even in my dreams," I shook my head at her. "You know what, this in depth dream must be because I'm such a good writer, which I can attribute to my genius imagination. Did you know Twilight was written after a dream... imagine how much better this story would sell! We make out then I wake up in your bed.. as you!"

"Oh please Nick you would probably manage to write three sentences, then procrastinate ten more years," she spat at me. "And this isn't a dream it's actually happening! Could you please just focus for two seconds?"

I intended to chuckle but all that came out was Jess's girly giggle.

"Okay, it's seriously weird to get scolded by myself, but I might as well listen to whatever plot line this dream is going for," I said, turtle facing. "Lay it on me lady-man."

Jess slapped me in the face with my own hand, "This isn't a dream you big JERK!"

I touched my face that stared back at me, showing true emotion.

"How did this happen?" I said with my Jess voice. "Did a meteor hit the earth or something?"

"I don't know Nick," she said as she enveloped me in a worried hug, "What are we going to do?"

I patted her back.. or my back.. I don't know, as she pulled away giving her a solemn smirk.

Trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere of a girl who was worried she would now spend the rest of her life shaving her face instead of her legs, I slyly thought aloud, "Man, I did think these looked a little too real," taking another peek under the floral pajamas I was wearing, before getting pummeled, in typical Jess fashion.

"Hey! Stop it, Jessica! You're a lot stronger now that you're in my body!" I yelled as Jess stopped my beating for a second.

"Oh yeah you're right, oops," she chuckled, scratching at her growing facial hair.

As we both calmed down a bit, we made our way awkwardly into the living room and sat on opposite sides of the couch. We just stared at each other, what a weird feeling to be able to look at yourself from the outside for so long.

Finally, Jess broke the silence.

"You know, maybe this happened because we broke the universe."

"What?" I laughed, "This isn't some stupid low budget SyFy movie Jess."

"No I mean, like what if we made this happen," she looked at me with honest eyes, "maybe we were never supposed to kiss last night and now we're being punished."

I looked at her intensely, did she really hate me kissing her that much? That she thought it broke the world? And we needed to be punished? Hell, she kissed me back! It takes two to play tonsil hockey, after all.

I shook my head at her, " you know what let's worry about that later, we need to get dressed and cleaned up just in case somebody comes home."

"Are you just trying to look at my boobs again," she looked at me disapprovingly.

"Maybe," I joked as I skipped away, back into Jess's flowery room.

"MILLER!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we seriously going to do it like this, Jessica?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, we are, because I am a lady and you are a filthy animal and this is the only way for me to keep you away from temptation," she explained while putting a bra on her body, while I was painstakingly blind folded.

"I'm a man, not a kindergartener," I said as she treated me like one of her students who had a reputation for cheating. "And PS I know how to take a bra off, it's not that difficult."

"Alright go ahead and try, tough guy," she said in a triumphant tone.

I reached for my back and struggled, where the heck was the stupid clasp? God dammit, come on Nick don't fail me now! My arms were getting tired and all I could find was more and more fabric.

"Jessica Day what is this wizardry?!" I yelled in mock defeat, trying to play it all off as a joke.

She laughed and took off my blind fold, poking the front of my bra that had a complicated clasp system on it, then sauntered back into my room, shutting the door behind her.

Is it possible to be sexually attracted to yourself?

I shook the thoughts from my head, this was all just too strange. Even though she was in my body, she still walked and acted like Jess, my quirky roommate who loved to bring enthusiasm and pizazz to anything she did.

"Hey Jessica, no singing with my voice!" I yelled to the next room, picturing her puppeting my voice to sing show tunes.

I was met with a loud rendition of Mamma Mia, I sighed, looking around to see what I should put on. On the bed was a baby blue polka dot dress, matched with white flats and a white headband. Man she really thinks ahead, I thought as I pull off the bottoms of her silk pajamas.

I should be nervous, my palms should be sweating, and my brain a little jittery, but none of that was happening. I found that without Jess inside her body, it just didn't do it for me.

I was attracted to her, not necessarily just her body, but everything that makes her up as a person.

A little freaked out, I pulled on the dress, taking several minutes to figure out the zipper and neck line, attempting to preoccupy my mind, then finally slipped on the shoes and headed into the kitchen, where Jess was cooking breakfast for me like usual.

She was wearing my red hoodie and some jeans, and had somehow palm-aided my hair into some suave hairstyle. As I scoffed at the new prim and proper me, she grabbed a plate and set it on the counter for me.

"Okay here are the rules, while you are in my body," she said, looking at me sternly. "Under no circumstances do you eat anything gross without my consent, there is no way you are going to clog my arteries and make me die a young death."

Right as she was finishing her sentence we heard the familiar sound of keys gingling into the lock outside the loft.

Jess mouthed to me "What do we do?"

I acted fast, grabbed the skillet from her and pushed me into my seat.

Just as Schmidt walked in I tried doing my best Jess impersonation, "You know Nick, I'm worried about you, you're sleeping your life away, you should wake up and smell _the roses_" I sang the last part in a somewhat mocking Jess voice, as I waved hello to Schmidt.

"I swear you guys do the same thing every morning," Schmidt shook his head while he walked into his bedroom, "I just have to grab some papers then I'm back to the old office."

While he was gone, me and Jess whispered fought about my impersonation of her.

We quickly silenced ourselves as Schmidt walked back into the room, then wave goodbye.

Jess looked turned to me, turtle face evident, taking the frying pan from my hands, "I don't talk like that Miller!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has made it this far! I really really appreciate every single review I get, it means a lot to me, so thank you so much! I hope you all like the new chapter, there's definitely more in store! ~Mary**

We had spent most of the afternoon in denial, trying to go about our day like we would normally, but finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jess stop knitting, we need to talk," I said flipping off the mindless television I was pretending to watch, while I really discovered how many seating positions girls could bend into. "Plus you've barely made any progress, my hands are too big to knit no matter how hard you try, sorry."

She threw the needles and yarn across the room in frustration, "I can't believe this is happening!" She yelled. "What did we do to deserve this?"

She sat down on the couch next to me, with a defeated sigh.

"Well for one, we kissed with your boyfriend Sam in the next room," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

I could tell my comment was not appreciated by the glare accompanied by silence I got in return.

"Okay, seriously though Jess, we gotta talk about it sooner or later, I kissed you, you kissed back, and here we are now, there's no sense in avoiding it any longer."

"Yeah you're right," she put her head in her hands and nervously laughed for a split second, "I just didn't want to be admit I did something anything like Spencer. I mean, Nick, I know first hand what getting cheated on feels like. It's awful. I moved in with three strange men for Christ's sake!"

Almost laughing at her own stupidity, "I mean sure it worked out, but still."

"Jess, I really am sorry about this happening, I never wanted to make you feel this way," I put my hand on her shoulder, still not looking her in the eyes, "I'm just as confused as you must be. I really don't know what I was thinking in that moment, I just couldn't suppress it anymore and reached out. I'm sorry, that probably doesn't make any sense, but it's all I got."

we sat in silence for a few moments letting what I said sink in until finally we looked each other in the eyes, and I got that feeling instantly again, I could taste last night's encounter on my tongue, I could feel her small frame in my arms, electricity flowing between us.

"No I think I know what you're saying," was her only response, blinking back at me, but still not releasing my gaze.

I moved my hand to her face and ran my thumb over her cheek, inching closer on the couch, almost losing control...

"Oh my god! What am I doing?!" I screamed as we both jumped away from each other not a moment too soon. "I was about to swap spit with my damn self! What is going on?!"

We both looked alarmed, but baffled at what had almost just taken place, deciding I couldn't handle it I stormed off into my dark room and slammed the door, my hands still shaking. I knew that had meant something but I was so tired of making emotional discoveries for today, or really any day, that I desperately tried to think of other things in order to escape the situation.

After what felt like hours in my room, just standing there trying my hardest not to think, I finally heard movement within the loft.

"Nick, I'm going for a walk to think about all of this," Jess said on the other side of the door, in a small voice. "I'll be back later so that we can figure out what to do, while I'm gone try to avoid Sam and Cece the best you can, and if you can't just do your best impression of me or whatever. Bye."

I banged my head on the door as she left. I couldn't even make amends for the wrong I did to her last night because of this stupid situation, I couldn't just tell her it meant nothing and that it was just me fooling around or being too drunk after our game of True American. I couldn't sweep my one moment of courage under the rug.

Because if all of that was true this wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't be in a stupid polka dot dress right now while Jess walked down the streets as me.

I went across the hall to Jess's room determined, removing the dress she had picked out for me and instead putting on a t-shirt and old jeans, something a little more my style, a little less foreign.

I got on my computer and began to research our situation, as stupid as that may sound, and found absolutely nothing except clips from Lindsay Lohan's Freaky Friday.

Frustrated, I closed the laptop, when something caught my eye. Jess's phone on her nightstand began to light up repeatedly, so I grabbed it and answered without a second thought.

"Hello? This is Jess's Phone.." I said, trailing off when I remembered that I had her voice, so I didn't need to announce to the caller who I was.

"Hey babe! I was just calling to let you know that I can't make it to our date tonight, got called into work," Sam said to me as I mocked him on the other end of the line.

"Oh... really?" I said feigning disappointment as it dawned on me the opportunity that had just landed in my lap. "Actually, I probably won't be able to see you for the next few days Sam, I have the common cold, an _incurable_ sickness, and I wouldn't want to risk spreading it to your patients by seeing you."

"Aw babe, are you sure you don't want me to nurse you back to health?" he said, as I gagged at the thought of what he was actually implying he do to nurse Jess back to health.

"No, _cough cough, _I'll be fine, bye" I said coldly as I hung up.

Now that that problems been taken care of, I don't have to play girlfriend to that hound dog in the near future. _Now I can focus on the real situation,_ I thought as I heard the door of the loft open and Cece yell out for her friend.

_I really can't catch a break today, can I?__  
_


	5. Chapter 5

"Jess, you here? I just came by before my shoot to see how you were holding up after True American last night," Cece's familiar voice echoed through the loft, as I tried my hardest not to make a sound.

My efforts failed however, as Cece walked into Jess's room and leaned on the door frame, "Helloooo? Didn't you hear me calling for you?"

"Sorry.. I was just on the phone with Sam!" I said, trying to think of a fast way to get rid of the one person who would be able to sense that something wasn't right with the present Jess. "Actually, I was just about to go see him!"

"Wait, Jess, I thought you said your date with Sam wasn't until tonight, that way we could talk now," she said confused, leaving me no way to excuse myself from this meeting.

_Only Jess would forget to tell me that she had made plans with her best friend in her haste to get away from me_, I thought as I sighed aloud.

"Is everything okay? I mean I know things were kind of weird last night, but you can talk to me if you need to," she said rubbing my back in sympathy for whatever I was going through.

Even though these actions weren't actually aimed at the real me, I could tell how much Jess meant to Cece, so I decided to ask her for advice while I had the chance. Knowing she would be honest.

"Nick and I kissed," I said softly, trailing off. I began to become afraid of the birage of bad things I may hear from Cece's mouth about me, stupid Nick Miller, who just goes around wrecking relationships, but she surprised me with silence, so I looked up at her.

She was doing a silent 'happy' dance around the room before she could bring herself to say anything.

She coughed awkwardly as she sate back down, "Sorry, but I so told you! Remember when you first moved in and I told you he was into you?! I knew it! And you doubted my intuition," she scoffed, relishing in her victory.

"Wait, what? Why are you so sure that Nick is in love with me? People kiss all the time, Cece. We established that we're attracted to each other months ago, but we're friends, why can't everyone just accept that?" I said getting frustrated, lashing out at Cece who thought she was so sure of my own feelings.

She didn't know any more than I did why that kiss happened and it sparked anger in me that she would think otherwise.

"Jess, let's be serious, okay?" She put her hand on my knee, looking at me straight in the eye, "You and Nick are crazy about each other. Chalk it up to bad timing or whatever, but you two having been fighting for each other for a long time now. You're friends with me, and Schmidt, and Winston, but it's different with Nick. Every time you're together, I don't see an ounce of Sam in you, it's like he doesn't exist, and you know that!"

I shook my head, laying it out there like that was simplifying it too much, "How have we been fighting for each other? You know who I fought for? Sam. I didn't hesitate once when I asked Nick for advice on him, why would I do that if I was secretly in love with him?!"

"He's endgame Jess, let's be honest, do you really think that things are going to last with Sam? No offense but you're flame is already fizzle out. Every time you've needed Nick, he's there no matter what, and vice versa. You two need each other." She looked at me for any sign of agreement, but didn't get any, "Okay, remember that night on the beach when he told you how he liked you a lot and then you pretended it didn't happen? There's a reason you didn't tell him what he said the morning after, because for whatever reason you weren't ready for things to change and that's what would have happened if you told him."

I looked at Cece, my mind racing trying to soak in all the information she had just spilled, I barely remembered that night when Jess and I had slept on the beach, I knew we had talked but I didn't realize I had made such a stupid confession to my best friend. I hated to admit it but maybe..

My thoughts were cut off by a sudden entrance by Jess.

"Oh hey Cece, what are you doing here?" Jess said, panic written all over her face as she leaned on the door frame to her bedroom.

"Oh, hey Nick, just talking about some things, but I have to head out now so, see ya," she waved bye to me as she scooted by Jess, mouthing _good luck_ as she did so.

When I finally heard the door to the loft close shut, I heaved a sigh of relief, "thank god you showed up, Cece's like a therapist, she just gets in my head."

"What were you guys talking about?" she said, arms crossed.

"Ugh.. nothing actually, she was just, you know, asking for advice on the whole Schmidt situation," I said, clearly lying through my teeth. It seemed it didn't matter whose body I was in, I could not escape my horrible lying skills.

"Okay then... I hope you didn't give her any bad advice under the false pretense of being me," she said, looking at me sternly, trying to get more information out of me.

Instead of trying to make something up, I decided to change the subject, "Hey Jess, remember that night on the beach a couple of months ago?" I asked, looking for any signs of recognition that something had in fact taken place, like Cece claimed.

"Yeah, what about it?" she looked at me for a few seconds before beginning to fidget. When I saw how nervous she was, I realized I didn't want to hear the answers to my questions just yet.

"Ah, never mind, it doesn't matter."

"Oh, okay then. Well I just came to grab my phone, I'll be in the living room watching Friends, it's the episode where Phoebe hits on a hospital patient," she said turning away into the hallway.

I closed my eyes in frustration, not even bothering to respond to the senseless small talk Jess tends to make when she's uncomfortable.

_Is this what's it's coming to?_


	6. Chapter 6

I stayed in bed in frustration, I just wanted everything to be_ normal_. Like before I had reached out for her elbow, before I had to think about whether this or that_ meant something_.

Even before the kiss things were different though, even after I complained about being her fluffer things had changed. We had finally recognized that there was some sexual tension between these two "normal roommates" and the more I thought about it the more tension there was.

I closed my eyes hoping to wake up and this whole nightmare be a dream, open my eyes in my own room, in my own body, at the moment right before I let my hand reach out like it had always wanted to.

I lost control for one second, now here I am, in Jess's bedroom. But instead of her being there with me like Sleeping Nick wanted and imagined, I was alone in the body I had wanted to be touching.

Eventually I heard a loud noise coming from the living room and my curiosity, and worry for Jess forced me out of my girly cave and melancholy mood.

"Hey Jess what's going on out…." I trailed off as I walked in on Jess, in my body, sitting on the floor with her back against the couch crying, a glass of pink whine in her hand.

I wasn't a crier, so it was weird to see my face with tears streaking down it. Never the less I rushed to her side even though she wouldn't look me in the eye since I stepped foot into the room.

"What's going on? Why are you crying and drinking pink wine? Jess you can't get slutty in my body, please," I said as I rubbed her back and plopped down next to her.

As a response I received a look of exhaustion mixed with depression and more tears, "Jess, I know this whole situation is crazy and stressful and not fun, but lets look on the bright side, at least we still have each other? Sure, we're fighting a little more often, but you and me can survive any fight and we both want things to be normal again right? I'm really sorry I broke the universe by kissing you. I didn't mean for that to happen, this is all my fault. If it makes you feel any better, I promise I'll never do it again."

I was going to continue my ramblings, trying to get any reaction out of her I could, but I got more than I bargained for.

"I'll even promise never to touch you again if that's what you…"

This time, it was her turn to reach out.

She pulled me into a kiss, and as much as I would like to say it was as passionate as the first one… it wasn't. Instead it was like drinking flat soda, or kissing your sister, or yourself. Okay well in a weird way I was kissing myself, but whatever.

When she pulled back, her eyes stayed closed, "Nick, am I still a white male?"

"Yep."

She opened her eyes even more depressed than she was when I walked in on her, and I had to stifle a laugh at her pout. "Damn it. I was watching all these movies like _Seventeen Again_,_ Freaky Friday_, and_ Snow White_, and most of them end when the characters come full circle.. So I thought if we kissed again we'd change back."

"Jess, this isn't a fairytale or a movie, it's real life and we need to handle this like adults," I said as the atmosphere changed from silly to serious in a matter of seconds.

"How do you suppose we do that Miller?"


End file.
